Cupid
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Sherlock aime John, mais de peur que l'autre l'aprenne, il préfère encore s'enlevé la parole... Rating : k. Humor-Romance.


**Allez... j'ai retrouver ce... 'truc', et je me demande si j'était vraiment clean quand j'ai écrit ça... u.u mais en même temps, si vous lisez pas, je vous boude.**

**Disclamer : Gatiss-Moffat-Conan Doyle (Tout est dit ! )**

**Rating : k**

**Note de moi : Toujours pas corrigé, alors excusez-moi … (et si vous m'excuser pas, et bah je voue re-boude ! )**

**Note de moi 2 : Promit, il n'y aura pas Moriarty dans cette histoire... (Nan sérieux, j'ai remarqué que les gens aimait moins lorsqu'il était là... Alors que c'est un perso avec qui on peut faire TOUT ET NIMPORTE QUOI, vu qu'il est pas bien dans sa tête, il peut jamais etre OOC, ou bien, le jour où il est normal, il est OOC), bon, je sais pas si je tiendrais mon engagement par contre... Moriarty... Andrew, tu es à moi u.u *mode psychopathe-ON*! hum... Pardon u.u**

**(N'empêche, je veux Scott u.u)**

**Bon bah... Enjoy**

**°0OoO0°**

« Sherlock, je vais travailler, je t'ai préparé du thé, il est à la cuisine.

-...

-A ce soir.

-...

-Tu pourrait répondre non ?

-...

-Hého !?

-...

-J'ai jeté ton crâne.

-...

-J'ai vendu ton violon.

-...

-J'ai brûlé ta chemise lis de vin.

-...

-T'es mort ?

-...

-Bon, t'as gagné, j'appelle Mycroft.

-...

-Mais réagis bon Dieu de bonsoir !

-...

-Bon, j'abandonne, je vais être en retard.

-... John ?

-Oui ! Tu parles ! Pourquoi tu répondais pas ?

-...

-Tu te fous de moi là ?

-...

-Faut que je danse la macarena en tutu rose en roulant une pelle à Mrs Hudson pour que tu parles ?

-...

-Au revoir.

**°0OoO0°**

Sherlock n'osait plus parler au médecin, et ce depuis qu'il avait des sentiments envers ce dernier. Et même s'il savait que le blond n'avait pas les même capacités intellectuelles, il avait peur qu'il décèle quelque chose dans sa voix le trahissant. Alors depuis une semaine, il n'avait pas décrocher un seul mot. Et si au début, cela agaçait John au plus au point, dorénavant, ça l'ennuie, car déjà que Sherlock n'était pas spécialement bavard, mais alors là... autant vivre avec un chien, quoique... Un chien aboie au moins.

Et ce matin là, à sa grande surprise, il n'entendit toujours pas la voie de son colocataire, mais trouva une lettre sur la table du salon :

_''Achète du lait s'il te plait.''_

Et, au grand damne de John, même l'écriture de Sherlock était _sexy, _si raffiné, presque calligraphique. C'est drôle, il se sent obliger de toujours dire Sherlock dès qu'il parle de lui, ce n'est pas son colocataire, son ami, le brun, le détective, c'est Sherlock.

L'après-midi même, l'autre trouve aussi un bout de papier sous son crâne :

_''Le lait est acheté, je vais prendre l'air, Lestrade a laissé un message sur mon téléphone, il est à coté du crâne, rappelle-le, à ce soir, bisous.''_

C'était ridicule, mais le ''bisous'' de John avait fait sourire notre détective... et il ne tarda pas à lui laisser lui aussi une lettre, mais beaucoup plus _spéciale._

_''John Hamish Watson, cela fait des semaines que je n'ai moufeter mot... Mais comprends moi, je crains que tu ne découvres ce que je m'efforce à cacher en m'enlevant la parole... C'est tout nouveau pour moi, et c'est quelque chose qui me bouleverse réellement, mais les faits sont là, je ''_

La lettre s'arrêtait ici, car lorsque John la découvrit, il renversa quelques gouttes de thé sur cette lettre, ce qui la rendit illisible vers la fin, et pas besoin de vous décrire la frustration du médecin. Il répondit alors :

_''Sherlock, loin de moi l'idée de me moquer de toi, mais j'ai renverser du thé sur ta lettre, et je n'ai pu lire la fin, pourrait me réécrire tout ça s'il te plaît ? ''_

_''[…], mais les faits sont là, je t'aime... c'est ridicule non ? J'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent en fleur...''_

Des semaines passèrent sans que John ne réponde et sans que Sherlok ne laisse un nouveau message, et une ambiance étrange planai au dessus du 221B Baker Street. Et Sherlock, dont l'esprit commançait sérieusement à se torturer pour connaître les sentiments que le blond pourrait avoir envers lui, devenait _étrange. _Il passait une grande partie de ses journées dehors, ne revenait que très tard dans la nuits -lorsqu'il rentrait- et mangeait encore moins qu'avant.

Et un soir -ou un matin suivant le point de vu, à trois heures du matin, John entendit chantonner Sherlock, pour la première fois, et ce dernier arrivait dans le salon, chemise de nuit et pieds nu, en continuant de chantonner, encore et encore, ce refrain :

_**''Cupid draw back your bow  
And let your arrow flow  
Straight to my lover's heart for me  
Nobody else but me hey hey hey  
Cupid please hear my cry  
And let your arrow fly  
Straight to my lover's heart for me ''**(1)_

Puis il vint s'accroupir devant son colocataire, qui se trouvait dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main, et chose encore plus étonnante, une larmes coulait le long de la joue du détective... et sans que John n'ait eu le temps de réagir, une flèche se planta sur le dossier du siège, à quelque cinq centimètres de sa tête. Et cette scène parfaite aurait pu le rester, si on s'arrêtait là, mais non, il a fallu que Jim sorte de la cuisine, déguiser en _''Cupid''_, et faisant des pointes tel les petits rats de l'opéra, et si John écarquilla les yeux à les sortir de leur orbites, Sherlock, lui, éclata d'un rire pure et cristallin :

« Jim, le costume et la chorégraphie, ça n'était pas obligé !

-Mais Chéri Sherlcok, autant être dans mon personnage complètement !

-J'admets... Ah et merci encore pour la flèche.

-De rien, je m'ennuyait dans mon appart', les vieux gueulent moins quand on les torture, c'était soporifique.

-Je veux bien te croire.

-Mais vous savez que tous les deux, vous êtes réellement ridicule ?!

-Hey, le costume de Cupidon me va plutôt bien je trouve, il me fait un cul d'enfer.

-Mais t'es canon à la base, t'as pas besoin de ça 'Tyty.

-Dit Sherlock, tu es censé être amoureux de moi, alors arrête de draguer monsieur Jim Cupidon Moriarty.

-Mais Jim ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, il n'a jamais tué pour moi par exemple...

-Ca peut s'arrenger Chéri Sherlock.

-Nan nan nan, 'Tyty, je déconnait ! En plus, t'es en pleine année sabbatique de meurtre ! Tu doit te contenter de la torture je te rappelle.

-Vous arrêter vous deux ?! Et je te rappelle que nous recherchons Moriarty depuis des mois, et toi, tu arrives à le faire entré à Baker street, et déguisé en plus !

-Que veux-tu, c'est le talent.

-Et puis je me faisait chier, et on m'a volé ma poêle à chataignes, du coup quand je torture les gens, je dois y aller à coup de Playmobile, et ça fait vachement moins mal.

-Bon, on va dire que je n'ait rien entendu, et sinon Sherlock, j'attends encore quelque chose moi...

-Quoi ? Tu as déjà ton thé ? Tu veux des biscuits c'est ça ?

-Et t'es le plus grand détective ? Ca fait peur... Bon, Cupidon déclare que Monsieur Watson ici présent souhaitent simplement obtenir de ta part... En fait, il veut que tu l'encule sec là maintenant.

-Je... Non !

-Bon, d'accord, il aimerait au moins que tu l'embrasses...

-Oui, plus déjà.

-et après tu l'enculera sec.

-MORIARTY ! »

John n'eut pas le temps de protester un peu plus que des lèvres vinrent toucher les siennes.

« Même en Cupidon, je réussi mes coup, je peut peut-être me reconvertir ».

**°0OoO0°**

**Voilà... * sors * **

**Non sérieux, j'ai vraiment honte d'oser publier ça u.u**

**Sinon, ha oui ! : **

**(1)**

**''Cupidon bande ton arc**

**Et laisse aller ta flèche**

**Droit au cœur de mon amant pour moi**

**Personne d'autre que moi hey hey hey**

**Cupidon s'il te plait entends mon cri**

**Et laisse ta flèche voler**

**Droit au cœur de mon amant pour moi''**

**Cupid – Johnny Nash. Magnifique musique (qui est aussi dans blackpool, et David Tennant, qui chante ça, et bah... * BAVE * )**

**Une 'tite review ?**

**Han et oui aussi, j'ai pas tenu ma promesse, mais je m'en fou, j'aime Moriarty, et nah ! **


End file.
